


London in an evening gown

by IntolerantBonita



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Tinder date, car kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: Dan gives Phil a lift after their first date. As it happens in case of all magical meetings, also this one ended with a kiss bathed in the smell of caramel popcorn.





	London in an evening gown

**Author's Note:**

> A (not so quick) warmup before I will hopefully come back to daily writing at uni. I always felt better describing emotions than coming up with an entire plot, so here you are - just a small scene of Phan's first kiss. Enjoy!

It was a chilly September evening. Although it wasn't even that late, autumn was upon them and the sky had already hidden in complete darkness.

They were driving slowly, not in a hurry. Sitting in a passenger's seat, Phil had a habit of warning the driver about any possible danger but now he didn't feel the need to do that. The road was peaceful, so he sat back, still playing a movie soundtrack in his head, lost in a sweet state of weariness. If they hadn't been having a conversation since they had left the movie theatre, he would have probably felt asleep by now.

The atmosphere of the dark cinema hall and the weather outside were making Phil's eyes heavier and his heart melancholic. Inside Dan's car, he was feeling not only warm but also safe... and loved. He quickly criticized himself for thought like this - they had known each other way too little to call the feeling between them love! But Phil couldn't help but feel like he was able to read all the answers from Dan's frank eyes, so the other one didn't need to say anything at all.

The radio was playing softly in the background, however, none of them actually listened to the music; Phil was paying more attention to the rain dripping on the windscreen, accompanied by a flowing sound of wipers. He felt at peace, almost like at home; maybe because he hoped that his future heaven was sitting right beside him, carefully following the road and continuing his monologue at the same time.

"The screenwriter could have done a better job! Just look at the ending, it didn't convince me at all," Dan ranted like a skilled film critic but Phil'd seen the boy really enjoyed this production. "What about you? Did you like it?" Dan glanced at him sideways, showing his teeth in a light smile.

"I mean, it was pretty intense and I am not an expert in this type of cinematography, but..."

"But you think it was crappy!" Dan laughed and tilted his head, touching the headrest with his hair wet from the rain. "Just admit that - I won't banish you from my car at the end of the date just because you're not into some gore ghost scenes!"

"Okay, it was awful," Phil agreed. "It didn't even have a plot!"

He looked at his companion but quickly turned his sight to the road, admiring rows of street lamps which, from the distance, looked like fairy lights.

Dan with a black coat and a single stud in his ear; his watch shining from under the sleeve whenever he replaced hands on the steering wheel; the light smell of popcorn inside the old car and a pleasant sound of the boy's voice that wasn't anything like what Phil had imagined... Philip was ready to say the dumbest thing just to hear this sweet melody of Dan's laughter one more time. He was failing for him, yes he was - and if it wasn't enough, it was all happening in the most romantic scenery ever.

Like most modern couples, they'd met via a dating app and although both of them had had a prejudiced opinion about messaging strangers, they had immediately spoken the same language. Soon they'd started discussing everything - politics, childhood memories, dangerous accidents, favourite blockbusters... So when the time had been right, despite different tastes in movies, Phil hadn't hesitated and asked Dan to watch the newest bloody horror with him - the genre the brown-eyed was an absolute fan of.

After some dwelling, Phil had understood that sitting in a dark room side by side for almost two hours in complete silence maybe wasn't the best idea to get to know someone in real life, but he'd had to break the ice somehow. To his surprise, the date turned out to be great from the very beginning and he quickly felt at ease.

Unfortunately, their drive ended faster than Phil would like to and soon Dan pulled over in front of his block of flats.

"Here we are Mr Lester, right to your door," Dan gestured and put on the handbrake. The radio got muffled and replaced with steady engine noise. "But with all seriousness now - thank you for this evening. I hope we can do it again sometime soon... but this time with something that you'd actually enjoy," he looked Phil in the eyes and smiled. "You know, now it's my turn to come up with something more or less exciting."

"Don't worry, except a few times when I nearly shit myself I had fun tonight, I really did. Even now, when I could just admire London in an evening gown, I wouldn't change a thing."

It was obvious Phil wasn't ready for a goodbye, not yet or ever - this ride could never end and it still wouldn't last long enough for him to fling of all his thoughts out.

"London in an evening gown... That's a name befitting a true English language graduate!" Dan looked genuinely impressed. "I think I'll arrange our next meeting in a library - or maybe it's rather a stupid idea. You, surrounded by all those books, won't even look at me!"

"Huh! I've already read all of them, so I will be yours completely!" Phil rolled his eyes in a theatrical gesture. "Just text me..."

But instead of answering, Dan suddenly leaned and kissed the boy.

Phil's senses were simultaneously hit by a heavy concoction of their perfumes and a feeling of warm lips laying on his own. He tasted a sweet layer of caramel and immediately took his hand from the handle, craving to touch the other's hair with his fingers. When he placed them carefully on Dan's cheek first, it sent chills down his spine. Although Phil returned a kiss in a rather passionate way, he was still afraid of startling Dan with a single move. His heart beat faster and his body became more sensitive - every move and touch felt different to what he had experienced in the past. 

The complete blackness surrounding them made them seem like they were the only men in the entire universe. At this very moment, nothing else mattered - only those two lonely souls in a car on an empty road, dedicating themselves to a kiss like there was no tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping I made your Friday the 13th a little bit better. Have a nice day! xx


End file.
